fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Amashiro Himawari
is one of the main characters in Systematic Heart. Himawari is a athletic girl who was the third one to access her link-ego, . She is a smart and bright girl who is very supportive and has a lot of energy. Some peoples says that she is "Brighter than the Sun" because of how warm and energetic she is, being able to cheer up everyone. Her catchphrase is . Description She is the yellow link and the third to be transformed. Himawari is an energetic, honest and mature girl, acting like a big sister to everyone. Himawari is very intelligent and always has the best grades, as well as enjoying teaching people and dreaming of being a teacher one day. She is very supportive, believes strongly in her friends, is always giving them support and being there when needed. With the help of Donna, Himawari can transform on her link-ego, . Personal Information Appearance Himawari is a tall, skinny girl who has long brown, sometimes seen as black, hair and small, dark brown Asian eyes. Her hair hits the middle of her back and skin is lightly tanned. Himawari's hair is stylized with part held in braided Chinese-style buns while the rest stays open. Her bangs are swept to the side. She wears a qipao style sleeveless pink blouse with red embellishments on yellow sleeves and buttons, white (or beige) tight jeans/leggings and black heeled sandals. She also wears red earrings. As Link Acoustic, her hair grows longer and changes the colour dramatically from dark brown to golden yellow. Her eyes turn dark magenta. Her hair become wavy at the end, and the Chinese buns are now covered with silk brocades and two loose yellow ribbons. Her warrior outfits consist of a yellow, high collar Chinese dress with with a keyhole-shaped neckline. Gold lining and a pattern design of white markings flowers and leafes designs. The skirt is slit around the corners with dark brown coloring in them and a single red and white bow to match the one sewn to the orange collar section. Her accessories consist of yellow arm warmers, golden earrings, dark pantyhose and black shoes heels with straps. Personality Himawari is an optimistic and self-confident girl who carries within herself a contagious positive energy. Because she was raised in Osaka, she speaks with the Osaka dialect. She is often described as cheerful and athletic, being very popular for being friendly and kind to everyone. In addition, Himawari is also intelligent and is always willing to teach who needs it. She is a smart and bright girl, very supportive and has a lot of energy. Some peoples says that she is "Brighter than the Sun" because of how warm and energetic she is, being able to cheer up everyone. Himawari has a strong sense of justice and even though she does not like violence very much, she shows incredible strength and courage when it is to protect her friends. Although she behaves like a tomboy, Himawari also has a feminine side. Relationships *'Amashiro Kouki' - Her older brother. Link Acoustic Unmei no akarui hikari, Rinku Akōsutikku! 運命の明るい光、リンクアコースティック！ The bright light of fate, Link Acoustic! , entitled "Link of Destiny", is Himawari's link-ego that she first accessed in episode 03. Being considered the strongest Link, Acoustic can easily end up with Kuhakus due to her beams and light flashes. She is represented by triangles and has powers related to sunlight. Her partner is the Musical Pixie, Donna. Attacks Due to her light powers, most of Link Acoustic attacks are light related. Her main individual attack is the Yellow Straight Flush which was later upgraded to Synchronized Resonance. Their main group attack is the Systematic Rondo, which can only be performed when the whole team is together. Listed below are all the current attacks already used by Link Acoustic: *'Yellow Straight Flush' *'Synchronized Resonance' *'Systematic Rondo' (along with the others four Links) *'Celestial Chorus' (along with Link Acapella) Transformation Sequence First of all, the Compass Card enters Himawari's cell phone with Donna inside. She then shouts: Heart Module, Linkle Active! and then a yellow triangle with Donna's face on it is formed of pixels. Donna then yells "Start!!" and a white light shines, showing next a magenta vortex as the transformation begins. Music Amashiro Himawari's voice actor, Tamura Yukari, sang several image songs for the character she plays: |-|Solo= *Unmei no On'na |-|Group= Coming soon... Trivia *Her birthday falls on October 10 making her birthstone Opal. *Her full name written in Kanji is "天城 向日葵" which means "Sunflower from the Castle of Heaven". *According to 李杏, Himawari was created when she (李杏) imagined how she could be the daughter of Neji and Tenten. *It has been shown several times that Himawari believes in destiny. Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:李杏 Category:Systematic Heart Category:Systematic Heart characters